Murray Cook/Gallery
Gallery JeanandMurray.jpg|Murray as a baby and his mom Jean Cook MurrayasaBaby.jpg|Murray as a baby Young Murray Cook.jpeg|Original photo used in Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing! Baby Murray Cook wide.jpg|Cropped version of the picture used in Everbody Clap, Everybody Sing! MurrayinhisBabyCloseup.jpg|Murray in his baby close-up MurrayasaKid.jpg|Young Murray sitting on Santa's lap in Christmas 1963 MurrayasaSchoolboy.jpg|Murray as a schoolboy File:MurrayCook'sClass.jpg|Murray and his class TheTransistors.jpg|Murray in "The Transistors" FingerGuns.jpg|Murray in "Finger Guns" Murrayinthe80s.jpg|Murray in the 1980s File:MurrayCookandMarkMulligan.png|Murray and Mark Mulligan File:MurrayCookandPeterIacono.png|Murray and Peter Iacono File:MurrayCookSpotlight.png|Murray's Finger Guns spotlight File:MurrayCookin1991.jpg|Murray in 1991 AnthonyFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Murray and Anthony File:Anthony,Murray,GregandJohn.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Greg and John at Macquarie University MurrayCookandJohnField.jpg|Murray and John Field MurrayatCrowleHome.jpg|Murray at Crowle Home MurrayasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Murray as Dorothy the Dinosaur Wiggleswithfansintheearlydays.jpg|The Wiggles with fans in the early days Earlywigglesconcert.jpg|An Early Wiggles Concert WiggleTime79.jpg|Murray on Wiggle Time! MurrayCook.jpg|Murray in 1993 MurrayCookandGregPage.jpg|Murray Cook and Greg Page MurrayCookandJeffFatt.jpg|Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt Dr.Murray.jpg|Murray dressed as a doctor to be Dr. Murray Georgia'sSong-Prologue.jpg|Murray and two kids in a skit of Georgia's song MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Murray and Georgia Cook in the end credits of "Big Red Car" MurrayonHealthy,WealthyandWise.png|Murray on Healthy, Wealthy and Wise File:MurrayStretchExercising.jpg|Murray stretch exercising HavingFunattheBeach-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Anthony with five kids drawing pictures TheWigglesLIVE1.jpg|Murray on backstage in a Wiggles video MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|A picture of Murray at a Wiggles concert in 1996 Murrayin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Murray in 1997 promo picture. MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" bonus clip. MurrayinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|A photo of Murray in a career of The Wiggles Movie. Murrayin1998.jpg|Murray in TV Series 1 promo picture TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening17.JPG|Murray's title in TV Series 1 File:MurrayCookinBangShangaLang.jpg|Murray in "Bang Shang a Lang" MurrayCookandAlexKeller.jpg|Murray and Alex MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-CookonAirplane.jpg|Murray and his daughter, Georgia on airplane MurrayCookinNewYorkCity.jpg|Murray in New York City MurrayCookin2001.jpg|Murray in 2001 MurrayCookinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray in "The Making of Space Dancing!" MurrayCookin2002.jpg|Murray in 2002 MurrayCookinFlorida.jpg|Murray in Florida MurrayCookon60Minutes.jpg|Murray on "60 Minutes" File:MurrayCookonSlide.jpg|Murray on slide File:MurrayCookatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Murray at Electric Avenue Studios MurrayCookin2003.jpg|Murray in 2003 MurrayCookinCalifornia.jpg|Murray in California MurrayCookinTrailer.jpg|Murray in trailer MurrayCookandAnniHsu.jpg|Murray and Anni MurrayCookonRoveLive.jpg|Murray on "Rove Live" MurrayCookinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Murray Cook in "The Wiggles Take on the World" MurrayCookatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Murray at Outstanding Achievement Awards ColdSpaghettiWestern799.png|Murray as Pierre BonBon BangShangaLang.jpg|Murray in "Bang Shang a Lang" MurrayCookandTheWiggles'AsiaTourPoster.jpg|Murray showing The Wiggles' Asia Tour poster MurrayCookandBrettClarke.jpg|Murray and Brett Clarke MurrayCookinDecember2003.jpg|Murray in December 2003 File:MurrayCookin2004.jpg|Murray in 2004 File:MurrayCookandMarkMulligan.jpg|Murray and Mark File:MurrayattheHordernPavilion.jpg|Murray at the Horden Pavilion MurrayCookatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Murray at Australian Catholic University MurrayCookatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Murray at Sydney Town Hall MurrayCookatUnityHallHotel.jpg|Murray at Unity Hall Hotel MurrayCookandRichardStevens.jpg|Murray and Richard Stevens MurrayCookandBruceCarter.jpg|Murray and Bruce Murray,MarkandBruce.jpg|Murray, Mark and Bruce Murray,MarkandRichard.jpg|Murray, Mark and Richard File:Murray,MarkandMark.jpg|Murray, Mark M. and Mark A. File:MurrayCookinPhiladelphia.jpg|Murray in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania MurrayCookandLynMoran.jpg|Murray and Lyn Moran Murrayandbillycrystal.jpg|Murray and Billy Crystal MurrayCookandChrisChard.jpg|Murray and Chris Chard (from Coldplay) MurrayCookinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios MurrayinTheWiggles'2007TourDiary.jpg|Murray in The Wiggles' 2007 video tour diary MurrayCookin2008.jpg|Murray in 2008 MurrayCookonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Murray on "Spicks and Specks" MurrayCookonSunrise.jpg|Murray on "Sunrise" MurrayCookandKylieMinogue.jpg|Murray and Kylie Minogue MurrayCookandDaveGrohl.jpg|Murray and Dave Grohl (from Foo Fighters) MurrayCookandJohnPaulJones.jpg|Murray and John Paul Jones (from Led Zeppin) MurrayandSamin2011.PNG|Murray and his craziness! MurrayCookinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Murray in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing!" documentary MurrayCookin2011.jpg|Murray playing red electric guitar Wiggles-show.jpg|Murray in Wiggly Circus LIVE MinuteswithMurray-Episode1.jpg|Murray in "Minutes With Murray" Murrayandmegmunro.jpg|Murray and his Wife, Meg Munro MurrayCookatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Murray at ARIA Hall of Fame MurrayCookandMegMunroinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Murary in "ARIA Awards" backstage File:MurrayCookin2012.jpg|Murray in 2012 MurrayCookandPaulField.jpg|Murray and Paul Field MurrayCookandMikeyWilson.jpg|Murray and Mikey MurrayCookandLachyGillespie.jpg|Murray and Lachy Gillespie MurrayCookandFitz.jpg|Murray and Fitz MurrayCookonTenFromtheLine.jpg|Murray on "Ten From the Line" File:MurrayCook,LachyGillespieandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Murray, Lachy and Emma MurrayinTakingOff!.jpg|Murray in "Taking Off!" MurrayCookin2013.jpg|Murray in 2013 MurrayCookandJohnnyTang.jpg|Murray and Johnny Tang MurrayCook,JoePerniceandNormanBlake.jpg|Murray, Joe Polce and Norman Blake MurrayCookandJulianaMarcsHair.jpg|Murray and Juliana Marcs Hair Murraydancingonstage.jpg|Murray dancing on stage Murrayasaguestonstage.jpg|Murray as a guest on stage MurrayCookandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Murray and Emma Watkins 0 (10).jpg|Murray in 2011 0 (16).jpg|Murray In Sailing Around The World Tour 2005 MurrayCook,TheFieldBrothersandKeithPotger.jpg|Murray, Paul, John and Keith MurrayCookandPaulFieldin2013.jpg|Murray and Paul in 2013 Dr.MurraydaCook.jpg|Murray Cook as Dr. Murray da Cook DennistheDentist.jpg|Murray as Dennis the Dentist TheWiggles,MurrayCookandTheTokleyBoys.jpg|The Wiggles Murray and the Tokley Boys MurrayCookandIsabellaUechtritz.jpg|Murray and Isabella Uchetritz MurrayCookandTheWiggles.jpg|Murray and the Wiggles MurrayCookatWigglesHeadquarters.jpg|Murray at Wiggles Headquarters MurrayCookandJaneNikala.jpg|Murray and Jane Nikala TheWigglesTeam.jpg|Murray's name in "Go Santa Go!" end credits MurrayCookinhisHouse.jpg|Murray in his house MurrayCookandJasonLu.jpg|Murray and Jason Lu MurrayCookinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Murray in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayCookinYouAmI.jpg|Murray in the band "You Am I" MurrayCookandDaveyLane.jpg|Murray and Davey Lane MurrayCookin2014.jpg|Murray in 2014 MurrayCookonTheCreativityProject.jpg|Murray on "The Creativity Project" MurrayCookandSharynPalmer.jpg|Murray and Sharyn Palmer 10247361_10202580336884360_6689545208434791101_n.jpg|Murray with his wife Meg and daughter Georgia in 2014 MurrayCookinTheAmazing90's.jpg|Murray Cook in "The Amazing 90's" MurrayinCambodia.png|Murray in an interview at the Koh Sla primary school in Cambodia MurrayCookin2015.jpg|Murray in 2015 MurrayCookinSoldierOnJam.png|Murray in the Soldier On Jam MurrayCookin2016.jpg|Murray in 2016 MurrayCookinTheWiggles'ConcertRehearsal.jpg|Murray rehearsing for the Wiggles' reunion concert 12640255_580643012086710_6281623286598818582_o.jpg|Murray in The Emma Tour! 13346749_10207720048612061_824332533385700392_n.jpg|Murray and a girl 43000.png|Murray and a boy 14542333_10154752040712018_1625870731642761728_o.jpg|Murray and Lizzie 14666200_10157716942220128_5283416747979821775_n.jpg|Murray and some kids PDVD 002.JPG|Murray in the background of a concert File:MurrayCookinTheSoulMovers.jpg|Murray in "The Soul Movers" Pete and Murray.jpg|Murray and Peter Crouch|link=Murray Cook MurrayCookin2018.jpeg|Murray in 2018 MurrayCookHoldingRedSkivvy.jpeg|Murray holding his old skivvy MurrayintroducingClassicWiggles.jpeg|Murray introducing the classic Wiggles videos on YouTube. 217516290155928597732016445707185245229n.jpg Dppodmurray-cook01.jpg|Murray Cook at Depth Perception Podcast. Murraywithhisguitars.png|Murray Cook with his guitar collection 2dkklb0758efbc45b3f457d0db61f4dab3e.jpg|Murray Cook rocks out with The Soul Movers for gig at Baha, Rye. Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries